


excellence is not an act (it's a habit)

by succulent (capra)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: As you do, Choking, M/M, a little blood, idk despite all that i think they're sweet, not much!, or score them, really it's just them fucking their way through emotional development, these assholes WOULD be the type to count their fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capra/pseuds/succulent
Summary: the first time they fucked, they performed worship with the incredulity of those who fully expect their blessings to be taken away.the two hundred thirteenth time they fucked, yuri's hands around viktor's throat tightened, and flinched open, and then closed again.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: capra's NaNoPostMo 2019





	excellence is not an act (it's a habit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainflash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainflash/gifts).



> this is a gift for our yuri, rainflash. you know who you are.

*

the first time they fucked, viktor was gentle. slow, deliberate, meticulous. they performed worship with the incredulity of those who fully expect their blessings to be taken away again.

the second time they fucked was the morning after the first. rolling in the sunny sheets, giddy and drunk on each other's skin, on three and four years of longing and wanting and dreaming finally come true. they stuck to simple pleasures. they didn't know each other's bodies yet, but they were impatient to learn.

the fifth time they fucked, it was in the shower again. up against the wall, yuri didn't have the leverage but he had the power of fascination, lithe and small, bright-eyed, able from the first touch to get anything he wanted out of him. all he need do was ask. the water washed away their sins so they made some more new ones. by the time they were done, it might, technically, have counted as their eighth time. or they might have stopped counting, finally beginning to believe that this was theirs, theirs for keeps.

the thirty-fifth time they fucked, it was raw and fast. there were tears beforehand, tears that the rough pounding of bodies together soothed away. at the end there were bloody teeth marks, a few new bruises, one small rip, and not a single tear to be seen.

the thirty-sixth through thirty-ninth times they fucked, there was no penetration, as allowing sufficient time to heal is important, and there's plenty of other things to do besides that. they began to have conversations about it, frank assessments of what worked and what didn't. 

they teasingly planned to apply the SOV to their fortieth fuck, but in the moment of judgement, neither of them got further than "pl- plus-- plus fff---" . they then decided that the judges were biased, and threw the scoring system out.  
  
they'd stopped counting fucks well before the first time that yuri rode. so they don't have a number for the expression of confused, ecstatic pleasure on his face, or the desperate low rumble of appreciation from viktor below.  
  
the one hundred fifty-fourth time they fucked was just sharing a handjob in the midst of kisses. the build this time was slow, tender; so sweet and lingering that when the edge came, they both tripped over it with a softly startled noise, breathed into each other's mouths as they kissed.

in the midst of the two hundred thirteenth fuck, yuri's hands around viktor's throat tightened, and flinched open, and then closed again as the dark certainty in the blue eyes below him reassured his fears. yuri watched viktor's eyes flutter shut; viktor drifted in a greying world until his vision began to fully flicker out. yuri felt the spasms of viktor's body, pleasure and survival fighting each other; viktor felt nothing but the subspace, the electric absence of self. yuri waited for the signal, hyper-alert, ready to rescue and retreat from the edge. viktor never gave it, but his body told he was alright, he was doing well, as it twitched and bucked and finally shot deep inside. yuri let go then, soothing viktor back into the world of the conscious, and kissed him ravenously, stroking the column of his throat as if there would be bruises. they came down together, curled into each other's aftercare, one full of the other and one covered in the other. they slept a full night before waking for water, wash, and food, and as they looked at each other in the fresh morning light they saw that nothing had changed, and everything had.

in fuck number four hundred and forty-seven, he begged and pleaded and threatened, but viktor didn't 'stop being such a dick and just let me come already' until nearly ten minutes later. yuri came hard enough to black out, and woke to his belly being licked clean. he rolled them over, pinning viktor down, and sat on his face to feed him his cock. viktor sucked yuri's back to hardness until he gagged on it, then pushed yuri down to sit on his until he sobbed. they curled their hands around yuri's cock together, and he shuddered forward, a building collapsing into rubble, when he came.

*

**Author's Note:**

> cue all my RPF FS readers, if they've followed me from that pseud to this one, going "where the FUCK did this come from"  
>    
>  hi guys i'm vikturio trash and i ain't apologizing for it
> 
> as for all you YOI ppl, hi, i'm cap, and you can usually find me writing absurd amounts of porn about gorgeous knife shoes boys over on my main pseud, capra. if that's not your jam i get it, but this is currently my only YOI fic, so i'm real sorry bout that. if you DO see more yoi from me, it's gonna be more vikturio, and again, i ain't sorry
> 
> comments are on moderation, just in case.
> 
>   
> thank you for reading.


End file.
